


Dialect Dilemma

by RaspberryDevil



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Football Frontier International Arc, Friendship, Gen, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryDevil/pseuds/RaspberryDevil
Summary: Being a Captain isn't easy, but Jonas loves his team. Except when he doesn't. (Which happens far less than he pretends to, because as annoying as they are with their dialects, he can count on them.) // Brockenborg centred story [German National Team of the FFI arc] // Chapter 01. Or how Jonas suffers because Swabian dialect is a pain and his teammates embarrass him in front of Unicorn’s Mark&Dylan.





	1. Swabian dialect

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really giddy to share this story with you! Just a fair warning: I don't major in linguistic and my dialect is very light, so all of this is based on research. Also don't worry if you don't understand the German, I sneaked in translations and honestly, Jonas doesn't understand his teammates either so you can suffer together with him :D

It's Jonas' first year as a Captain and he fears that it shows. The team doesn't try to make too much trouble and for that he's grateful. Still, they are only young football players and this is an international stage, so he can't rein them all the time.

 

He'd prefer it though if they wouldn't tax his patience as soon as they are on the island. Not that he isn't amazed by anything which is to see here, from the beauty of it to the sheer amount of people coming to watch them play football. Different teams qualifying means different camps each year and this time there is Japan, qualifying instead of the expected Korean team. Since he's playing for Brockenborg, they hadn't qualified so he is curious to see their camp. There is also Cotarl, but since they are in the same block, he doesn't want to be accused of spying on them, so he won't be able to visit them.

 

As soon as the introductory ceremony is over, most of them go off exploring before they have to go back to camp. Only Kurt as well as Gerald are with him. He's glad it's not Heinrich because whenever he was standing behind him with Kurt, it looked like he had bodyguards and that was an impression he didn't aim for. Not again. He still remembers Pierre's laugh when they played France in the preliminary. At least they had won that.

 

“Jonas!”

 

When he turns around to the person calling him, he sees Mark who seems equally pleased that the other one is the Captain this year, approaching. He has Dylan with him who Jonas remembers to be a strong forward, maybe even their ace by now. He looks happy and it's a contrast to Mark's friendly yet stern expression; Jonas is told to have a similar look and maybe this comes with the responsibility as Captains.

 

“Mark, Dylan. It's good to see you.”

 

“Same here.”

 

“Oh, you're Unicorn's Captain this year, Mark Kruger. And Dylan Keith, your striker”, Gerald observes; leave it to him as their second goalkeeper to inform himself on every participant to help the team, even if he wasn't playing.

 

This gets Kurt's attention. He's normally not someone who involves himself in conversation with other's, prefers to stay in the background. Only when things seem to get tense or on edge does he often interfere, easily helping to dissolve a situation. However it's the first day on the island and who can blame him to be more forward than usual?

 

“Kruger? I know someone who's called Krüger at home. You got any German relatives?”

 

“My Grandma”, Mark admits after a pause.

 

“His German is actually not so bad, you know?”, Dylan says, ignoring Mark's glare; his friend is immune to it, but he still feels like he has to let him know that he doesn't appreciate it that he talks freely like this.

 

(Also, maybe, just a bit though, he's embarrassed when someone praises him on anything else than football.)

 

“Oh, so you understand something?”

 

“Just a bit.”

 

As soon as Mark says this with a shrug, Jonas just knows. He should have suspected that this is going to happen sooner or later. His team had behaved so well. Too well.

 

“ _A bissle isch emmer no bessr wia gar nix._ ”

 

There is a moment of silence in which the two Americans wonder if he talked in English or not. When they come to the conclusion that this wasn't English, they turn to Jonas. He just shrugs. Half of the time, Jonas has no idea what his team is saying as well, even though it's apparently German. _Hochdeutsch_ is a lie and dialects are a pain.

 

Gerald who isn't from the same city as Kurt but also a Swabian comes to their aid.

 

“ _Ein bisschen ist immer noch besser als gar nichts_ , which basically means a bit is still better than nothing.”

 

They seem to accept that explanation. In the end it's nothing they dwell on too long. Being with so many different teams from various countries, it's not unusual that their speech is peppered with words from their mother tongue. Not to mention that Edgar's English is so formal that sometimes even Mark had trouble following. If he wasn't such a prideful guy, he'd assume Edgar does it on purpose to mess with them. Or maybe it's both.

 

“Well, we're not in the same group, yet I'm looking forward to play against you guys.”

 

“ _Zuerschd muass ma en Schdall hann, eh mr a Kuah kaufd_ ”, Kurt says and Gerald doesn't hesitate with his translation, the “ _Zuerst muss man einen Stall haben, ehe man eine Kuh kaufen kann_. You need a shed first before you can buy a cow”, following like a footnote.

 

“First things first, is what he means”, Jonas finally joins, “win your games before you can face us in the next round. Though I guess this counts for us as well.”

 

“Of course. You have The Kingdom in your group this year, as far as I saw. They have Roniejo, so be careful. The rest of them are strong as well, this year won't be easy.”

 

It seems easy for Mark to shift back to the topic of football, not hesitating to share his thoughts with him, no matter if this could be a disadvantage for him later on. In the end, all of them wanted to play at their best.

 

“Obviously, we won't underestimate them.”

 

It's not the first time Jonas had to consider this. They already had talked about a few strategies on the ride before the opening ceremony. It was going to be an interesting time this year though, especially with the dark horse as their opponent.

 

“Well, see you!”, Dylan says, waving when they bid farewell in order to search for the rest of their team.

 

Jonas turns to his teammates. A 'why are you like this?' is on the tip of his tongue, but he settles for a glare. They just grin at him. Jonas sighs. He really doesn't know why he puts up with them even though he knows how they can be.

 

“ _An guadr Fraind isch oinr, der di mog, obwohl'r de kennd_!”, Kurt says and pats him on the back.

 

“I won't even pretend that I understood this.”

 

Jonas can't help feeling that this is going to be a long tournament.

 

(Hopefully – despite of not getting paid to deal with the troublesome team, Jonas is here to win round after round after round and stay on the field as long as possible.)

 

* * *

 

_Ein guter Freund ist jemander, der dich mag, obwohl er dich kennt –_ A good friend is someone who likes you even though he knows you.

 


	2. Hessian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 02. Or Maximilian tries not to talk in a Hessian dialect but honestly, it's too much fun teasing their Captain especially in front of Knights of Queens' Edgar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently there is no Hessian dialect, only a dialect spoken in Hessian. Maximilian is from Frankfurt (his German Dub description says he's a proud Frankfurter...). If you're wondering where certain cities are... google it... I was always shit at geography in school, so I'm not judging. Not that I'm expecting anyone to know the location of German cities or states :')

Jonas ignores the wary looks he gets from the people in the English camp, though he does realise that showing up in their team's jersey wasn't such a smart idea. However he and Peter are not here to spy on Knights of Queen. They aren't even in the same group and collecting data for a match they weren't sure would happen (their bets were on Unicorn and Orpheus), would be a waste of time. The two of them are only here because Maximilian had been gone for a while and they hadn't heard anything from him. He told them that he would be visiting Philip who was somehow for unknown reasons friends with him. Nothing more, nothing less. Even though they knew that, he was kind of worried.

 

Apparently there was no need to though. Once they reach the field of the camp, they see them training together, engrossed in a duel typical for two forwards. They probably lost track of time. To be expected, still annoying. Peter chuckles when Jonas sighs, though other than that he doesn't say anything else.

 

Edgar shows up at the same time, training suit and ponytail indicating that he had been on a run. He doesn't look really pleased, but that also might be because of something else. Honestly, Jonas is not sure if the two of them would ever get along, or at least past this sort of awkwardness which made them wary around each other. His arrival causes the other two to notice them at least. Philip seems a bit confused, but Maximilian is in a good mood, crossing his arms behind his head and smiles.

 

“Really, at least write our manager when you intend to stay longer”, is the first thing Jonas says when he walks over, no greeting which Maximilian is ignoring in favour of kicking the ball in front of his feet over to Peter.

 

“Hello, Captain. Want to join us?”

 

“I don't think Edgar would really appreciate that.”

 

“Well, Polak isn't wrong”, the Captain of Knights of Queen replies, raising an eyebrow when Peter passes the ball to him, in a way of agreeing with his decision.

 

Jonas sighs. Again. At least Edgar is not mad. Though the other captains tend to be less irritating when it comes to playing together; funny, considering the banquet he had heard about involving Inazuma Japan. But Teres was always looking for Fideo when he got the chance to and Queraldo had no qualms about asking other teams for practise matches, so he'd expected Edgar to be less uptight. Not that he himself was really doing anything like that, so maybe he should start by himself first before accusing others.

 

“Do I need to remind you that we have training early in the morning?”

 

“ _Heer mer uff!_ It's not like I wasted time.”

 

“You didn't, but I need you guys awake and not fall asleep over breakfast. Do you want to give our team even more trouble?”

 

“ _So isses aach widder net_ ”, Max tells him, though how it actually is, is an explanation he doesn't feel like giving right now so he turns to Philip, “he acts like I committed a crime, _gell_?”

 

Philip and Edgar exchange a quick confused glance. Jonas has a déjà-vu and wonders if Kurt had talked to him about their meeting with Unicorn. Honestly, he wouldn't have expected anything else, after all his team was like any other one good at gossip, even though most denied it.

 

“Communication issues with your teammates?”

 

Edgar looks amused. At least it's better than that sour expression.

 

“The usual”, Jonas says, turning to Peter who had been rather quiet the whole time; he looks like he has fun and he can only guess what his friend is thinking about

 

Maybe he was the one Dylan had talked to. Again, no surprise. After the past tournaments, it's easier to understand who of their teammates get along with who, what he has to expect and what not. Yet most of the other Captains are still a mystery to him. And as if to prove a point, Edgar speaks up.

 

“Let's hope it won't interfere with your performance on the field. It would be a shame if you lose early.”

 

“ _Uffgebassd_ ”, Maximilian says, taking his bag from the sidelines and gives Philip a pat on the back, “this year we won't make it easy for any team, you'd better look out that you can make it to the next stage. And after winning, we can beat you there. Preferably in the finale, though I don't mind either way.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

Edgar hums and there is a twinkle in his eye. It reminds Jonas of the fact that he's a forward, just like Maximilian, and obviously he doesn't want to lose against him. Peter might be their ace striker, but it never stopped Max from being just as good as him. Their mutual respect is something he always admired.

 

“Of course. We still need to settle the score with Brazil and Spain has no chance.”

 

As a good Captain, this is where Jonas should probably stop and tell Max that he shouldn't provoke another team. But honestly? It was amusing to see how Edgar's composure slips just a bit, especially when Max mentions that Knights of Queen should worry about themselves first, “after all you're going to face The Empire, right? Teres' defence is not as easy to break through as you think.” Edgar might have replied something which would have caused another provoking comment, but before Jonas can interrupt, Philip puts a hand on his Captain's shoulder. They have a silent conversation and it's enough time for Maxi to use the opportunity and come over.

 

“I think I'm done here, Captain.”

 

He looks cheeky again, ushering Jonas and Peter back as if it had been them who had no intention to go. He turns around to face Edgar, winking, before throwing his arms around his teammates; Edgar looks unfazed and Jonas can only imagine that he's glad they finally leave. Though Philip has an amused smile tugging at his lips, leaning over to tell Edgar something. He has no idea what this could have been, or how Edgar might have reacted, since Maximilian attracts his attention.

 

“That was a good day. Well, you know what this means? _Feierawend! Hip, Hop, Schoppe in de Kopp_!”

 

(Jonas wishes he could have left him at the English camp.)

 

* * *

 

_a. Heer mer uff!_ as in _Erzähl mir keinen Unsinn (Don't be silly),_ here it means something like 'give me a break'

_b. So isses aach widder net_ That's not how it is, something like 'it's more complicated than that

_c. gell_ is just a way to turn a statement in a question, he also could have said “..., right?” or “..., didn't he?”

d. Uffgebassd, in this context something like 'listen up'

e. Schoppe is a regional term for Apfelwein (Cider); loosely it just means 'It's finishing time, let's drink something” except that Apfelwein (Cider) has alcohol so obviously they don't drink that...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The translation vary in how literal they are because I'm no graduate translator either, it's just so that you can get the meaning.


	3. Berlinerisch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 03. Or Jonas doesn't hate dialects, only the fact that his teammates use them to tease him, ignoring Erwin's 'just tell yourself that to sleep better at night'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Erwin's description talks about him being ecologically friendly, I immediately thought about Berlin... Anyway, the Berlin dialect (berlinerisch) is also called Berliner Schnauze (Berlin snout) and even though I can't stand it, it had to be part :D

“ _Pass ma uff Keule_ ”, Jonas hears when he enters the room and already feels like turning around, “I don't care what you think, but I don't see why this has to change how we treat our surrounding.”

 

As expected, Luca and Erwin are at it again, arguing about something political. Or ecologically. Jonas sighs. He just wants to play football, not having to deal with... this. Yet these two always manage to get in an argument. It's not like they have to talk about football all the time, after all there are enough times he talked to Luca about his own hobbies aside sports. But their talk always escalates in a debate neither is really smart enough for.

 

(It's not like they are dumb, but there is so much information they don't have, arguing with half knowledge which can be dangerous. Yet it's nothing he can really blame them for, considering that all of them are U16 and critically thinking is something you have to learn first.)

 

Despite of their arguing, Jonas notes that most of the team is assembled in the common room. Normally, most of the team stays clear, don't enjoy this kind of drama, but apparently today there was nothing better to do. Kind of ridiculous, but Jonas doesn't want to complain since this makes it easier for his announcement. Though they don't really spare him a second glance at first, until Erwin seems angry enough that he turns to their Captain without another thought.

 

“ _Biste in de S-Bahn jebor’n oder wat_!?”

 

Jonas sighs. He has no idea why he wants to know if he was born in a suburban railway, but – honestly – he doesn't really want to. Also the answer is no, obviously, but Jonas can spot a rhetorical question when he's faced with one.

 

“The doors close automatically, so he basically complains that you never shut the door”, Jens explains for him even if he didn't ask, either way because he actually wants him to know or because it amuses him; it's probably a mix of both.

 

(Jonas looks back at the open door, wonders if it's really one of his habits and – to avoid further incidents – closes it before going back to his position.)

 

“Hey, I don't know – nor care – what you're arguing about”, Jonas addresses Erwin straightforwardly, “but you might want to watch what you're saying. Or don't you care what the rest of the team thinks?”

 

“ _Dit juckt mir nich.”_

 

He should have expected him to say that he doesn't care. Just like Erwin doesn't seem to care about running his mouth in this moment, Jonas is too tired to pretend that he doesn't dislike it. So he sighs – again –, arms crossed in front of his chest.

 

“Will you ever not do this to me?”

 

“ _Dit kannste knicken._ ”

 

As much as Jonas hates Erwin's _berlinerisch_ , at least he understands it, so again, the answer was to be expected. At least he seems to be less angry and some of the others are smiling as well. So he goes to announce that they are going to have a practise match in an hour and that he'd like to meet them on the field in ten minutes. Nobody seems to mind this sudden change of plans. Maybe some of them are glad for anything else than a talk about ecology.

 

Once they are in their uniform and standing in a half circle around him – except for Alexander who is standing next to him – Jonas briefs them.

 

“We'll for the practise match, coach asked me to switch up our formation a bit. Erwin, you'll play with Jens at the top to give Peter and Max a chance to observe from the sidelines and give them a break. We'll play the usual formation though, all right?”

 

“ _Dit is jebongt!_ ”

 

Jonas accepts his confirmation – well, it's not like Erwin has a choice in choosing when and where he can play – and goes to the next point on the list. Next to Erwin, Maximilian chuckles.

 

“You only let him get away with it because you're still sulking I annoyed you at the English Camp.”

 

“No, because he can't talk if he doesn't sit on the bench”, he replies, not even surprised that Max actually admits he acted like this on purpose to tease him, continuing with the plan of their formation instead.

 

“Jens, try to stick to the usual plan. I know you want to use your new hissatsu technique in a real match, but that's our joker for an actual game. Afterwards you can still go over it with Gerald, I'm sure he'd share his notes with you.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Good, then let's do a little warm up. The last thing we need is any of you getting injured.”

 

There are a few cheers, some nods and most importantly no complaints. It's still something Jonas needs to get used to, the fact that they acknowledge him as their Captain, don't question his authority. Even if it doesn't seem like that all the time.

 

Time passes quickly. It always does right before a match, no matter if it's an official or friendly one.

 

Orpheus is as friendly as you'd expect them to be, and Jonas is glad that he's used to Dylan, so he doesn't bat an eye when each member shakes his hand in greeting, some even hugging him; the newbies on the time keep their distance though which causes Max to chuckle. Altogether, Fideo looks more comfortable, Jonas notes. He's not sure what he's supposed to think about that, but something must have happened. Orpheus' match against Japan is soon, so he tries not to dwell on it. As far as he knows from Mark, whose teammates is friends with Captain, Endou Mamoru is an interesting player. Jonas is looking forward to see that.

 

“Oh, a change in formation?”, Fideo, standing at the halfway line, notes when he sees different strikers than usual.

 

“Just a bit, we need to have some fun as well”, Erwin declares, before turning around to face their Captain who tells him not to waste too much time on pleasantries.

 

“No worries about the kickoff, _d_ _it kann ick aus’m ff_. ”

 

(For a second Jonas wonders if he can get a red card for kicking a ball at his teammate's face)

 

* * *

 

a. _Keule_ in this context isn't the literal meaning but refers to a person in a threatening sort of way, like ' _listen up, idiot_ '

b. _Dit kannste knicken_ means something like 'forget it, not going to happen'

_c. Dit is jebongt –_ Here it just means Okey-dokey

_d. Dit kann ick aus’m ff –_ being able to do something 'just like that' as in very good

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had actually Pierre in it first, but since they are in the same group, I switched it with Fideo&Orpheus. The Captain of Rose Griffin will show up though, in a later chapter!


	4. Düsseldorfer Platt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 04. Or Jonas trusted Peter and never felt so betrayed in his life. Dylan is more amused than anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter's Wiki description says he reads Heinrich Heine who was born in Düsseldorf, so Peter comes from there as well. There were some different possibilities but in the end I let him speak Düsseldorfer Platt which is kind of only spoken by old people but Peter learned it because of his grandma. His actual dialect is different tough, this is just to tease Jonas.

During one FFI, when they hadn't been Captains yet, Mark had complained that people always view him and Dylan as a pair, assuming they're rarely separated. Jonas, as smart as he is, didn't reply with a 'you aren't?' and instead waited for Mark to continue. The other one isn't aware of his thoughts and says that they are using their time together as long as possible. After all it's obvious that anyone would do so in a foreign place.

(Jonas thinks about him and Alexander, how they stuck together at the beginning because everything was new and they needed someone to rely on with all this nervousness.)

 

“You're not from the same state, are you?”, Jonas concludes, asking just to provide something to their little talk and keep away an awkward silence.

 

“No. I'm from Texas while he's from California. So not many possibilities to meet every weekend.”

 

“I see. Easier to cover the distance in Germany.”

 

Mark just shrugs.

 

“Might change when we're old enough for a driver's license. Well, it's still better than east and west coast.”

 

He looks amused. There seems to be a joke in there, somewhere, but Jonas has no idea and is glad that Mark doesn't seem to expect more than a smile. They aren't really friends – even later he wouldn't call them that, not that Jonas is close with any of the other Captains, not like Roniejo and Teres are for example – but they do get along well enough.

 

So do Peter and Dylan.

 

If Mark isn't by Dylan's side, most assume it's Peter. This only increases with time and also means that the Team isn't confused when Dylan shows up, waiting near the field for the other one to meet him outside; Jonas wouldn't mind him hanging around the common room, but he suspects that Mark told him not to outstay his welcome.

 

(They were close, but in the end it all boiled down to being opponents – for now.)

 

“ _Jode Dach_ ”, Peter greets Dylan when he comes out to meet him that evening, Jonas by his side.

 

The Captain sighs, but Peter just laughs, waving him off. Unicorn's forward thinks it's hilarious, how a simple 'Good afternoon' in a dialect gets to him and he would reply the same way, though he has difficulties wrapping his tongue around the words, so he uses a simple “ _Guten Tag_ ”, as Mark has taught him when he had asked. Peter returns the greeting with a smile.

 

“Teasing your Captain again?”

 

It's less of a question and more like an observation. Still, it's something not anyone would have dared to ask. Dylan is just so comfortable with other players and more than once, Jonas thought that he's the definition of PDA. When he had told this Peter, he had laughed, though hadn't said anything, neither denying nor agreeing. Another mystery about the other players he didn't feel like knowing the answer to.

 

“Just a bit. We love him, but he's always so on edge before the next match. He needs to relax a bit.”

 

And just as Dylan is comfortable enough to talk without restraint, Peter has the habit to act like Jonas isn't older nor the Captain. It amazes him, honestly, that his teammate has no shame in that regard. Sometimes, he wonders what the team is talking about when he isn't with them. Jonas fears that answer a bit, so he tries not to think about it. Instead, he shoots Peter a glare.

 

“I'm standing right next to you.”

 

“ _Nix för onjot_ ”, he grins, hand on his shoulder; Jonas shrugs him off, but Peter doesn't seem bothered by it.

 

It has to look like they are lost in their own world. But Jonas is aware that Dylan is still present and despite of the glasses covering his eyes, he's sure the boy is following their conversation. Maybe his small smile gives him away as well. Nevertheless he doesn't interfere and Jonas isn't really sure what he's supposed to think of that. He wonders, not for the first time, how Unicorn deals with communication, after all they have a few players who are bilingual, speaking Spanish or just having their own dialect in the first place. Not to mention the two Japanese players whose name he forgot; something about a magician?

Shaking his head, Jonas crosses his arms in front of his chest, a simple “Why?” expressing his annoyance but also a bit disappointment. Peter just grins.

 

“ _Ons Mottersproch darf nit ongerjonn_!”

 

That's it. Dylan is very polite – not as tactful with touches and sometimes invading personal spaces, still very polite. But the expression on Jonas' face is priceless. He starts laughing and Peter doesn't really help either.

 

“ _Hörens op ze Lache”,_ he tells Dylan and he can only guess what it might mean, though in the end it doesn't matter; Jonas throws his hands up in the air and leaves without another word.

 

As soon as Unicorn's forward calms down, Peter pats his shoulder. He is still grinning, but also looking in the direction his Captain left.

 

“I feel like a traitor”, Peter tells him, though he doesn't seem too bothered by it; Dylan gets it, after all Mark can't escape their teasing once in a while as well.

 

When Dylan thinks about it, Mark tends to let them know that he's displeased by making them run more laps, so Jonas simply voicing his annoyance might show more about him as his team might suspect. Interesting. Sometimes Brockenborg was more fascinating than they were probably aware of; his favourites though were Knights of Queen, mostly because of his good relationship with Edgar.

 

“Well, ready for the evening run?”, he asks Peter, grinning.

 

“ _Minne_ _Frönd_ , I thought you would never ask.”

 

“Is that a yes?”

 

“Of course. Would never miss that. Let's sneak a peek at the Japanese Camp, I'm curious. They've never qualified when we did.”

 

“Yeah, let's do that.”

 

(When he's back, Peter apologises by bribing his Captain with some sweets and despite of his grumbling, Jonas accepts them.)

 

* * *

 

_ a. Nix för onjot - No offence; no harm meant _

_b. Ons Mottersproch darf nit ongerjonn - Unsere Muttersprache darf nicht untergehen; our mothertongue mustn't cease to exist_

_c. Hörens op ze Lache - Stop laughing_

d. Minne  _Frönd – My friend_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The headcanon that Dylan is from California and Mark from Texas is from a friend on tumblr (hotpantys) which I really enjoy , so I asked whether I could use it here, thank you again < 3


	5. Hannöversch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 05. Alexander enjoys talking about strategies with Kidou and finds Fudou rather interesting as well, even though his personality is... oh well, at least he appreciates his slang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannöversch is apparently not a 'real' dialect, but bear with me. Alexander comes form the same city as Jonas just because I wanted to, though they don't live that close to each other.

Jonas eyes Inazuma Japan rather sceptically. There is no use denying that they are a wild group, but he can't say that he dislikes them. He'd love to have an actual practise match, but visiting them at their camp for an hour in the evening had to be enough; playing in the dark wouldn't be good for them. Kicking a few balls around with the Japanese team is nice and their own goalkeeper Torsten seems encouraged by seeing Endou just being himself.

  
(He seems like such a different Captain and it leaves Jonas wondering whether he himself is really the best choice for his own team.)

  
  


Maybe next year, he thinks, they would play in an actual match. That would be rather interesting. It's a pure coincidence that they meet today in the first place, after all it had been Alexander who – after meeting Fudou by chance and a short conversation leading to a discussion about strategies – made plans to meet.

  
  


“ _Was für’n Döllmer_ ”, Alexander says when he watches Endou talk to Torsten rather animatedly; next to him, Fudou raises an eyebrow.

  
  


“Huh?”

  
  


There was no need to explain and even though he didn't knew him for long, Alexander wasn't too sure if Fudou was actually wondering about it or not. Still, being on Brockenborg for a while, it became a habit to explain certain things. Well, certain language stuff.

  
  


“I said 'what a _Döllmer_ ', it's... sorry, just a word we use in some regions”, he tells him, thinking about the right words, though eventually going for a simple, “ _Tollpatsch, Idiot_ , something along those lines.”

  
  


“Is it some football idiot thing? Wouldn't be far from the truth.”

  
  


Sakuma – if Alexander remembers correctly – sends his teammate a warning glare. Fudou just shrugs, not in the least bothered. Another relationship he isn't so sure about, though it wouldn't be the first he couldn't figure out. People weren't that simple, a factor which often tends to screw up his strategies because some players couldn't stick to the plan. However he doesn't have to worry about defending himself, even if it seems like Fudou couldn't care less how he called his Captain. Jonas who had been standing next to him gives him a simple explanation.

  
  


“Ah, more like an adorable idiot? As in a clumsy fellow or dreamy guy you can't be mad at.”

  
  


Jonas ignores his teammates' grin, knows that if they had been at their camp, they would tease him by wondering since when he wasn't using standard language, 'have you finally sunken on or level?'. Just because he's annoyed at their dialects doesn't mean he doesn't have one. Even if this is almost non-existent.

  
  


“Well”, Sakuma says and it's even without Fudou's smirk obvious that he has a hard time saying it out loud, “it's not really wrong?”

  
  


(They look over to Endou again who shouts something encouraging at the younger players - they kept their thoughts to themselves.)

 

Eventually, it's time to leave. While being busy making sure that everything is done, Jonas calls for Alexander without looking at him. He doesn't show up right away, so Jonas turns to his friend who hadn't listen when he called.

  
  


“Alex?”

  
  


“Ah, sorry. You can go back. I think I'm going to stay a bit, Kidou wanted to show me something.”

  
  


Jonas nods. His friend is their strategist, so he doesn't need to tell him that he should be careful not to reveal too much of their tactics. If there is someone who knows what to share and what not with other teams, then it's Alexander.

  
  


A few minutes later, Alexander looks over a plan Kidou has spread on the table in their common room. It's certainly an interesting strategy, something which wouldn't work with just any team. It's better than what Fudou had shown him a day before. Though he had been so immersed in it, trying to understand it, that, when he had been asked about his opinion, replied with a _“Das is mir zu fiegelintsch”._ Fudou hadn't asked what this meant, but from the smirk he gave him, he probably guessed it.

  
  


“You and Jonas are close, aren't you?”, Kidou asks when he leads him to the entrance after wrapping up their discussion; they really needed to repeat that one day.

  
  


“Yeah, we're from the same city, Hannover. When we meet the team, we used to joke that nobody could speak Standard German. People from our place are known for speaking without dialect, you know? We do have our own slang though. At the beginning, some had trouble with Jonas' personality, so they used to annoy him with their dialects. Now, they just do it because it's fun. Jonas is annoyed because they expected him to be and now out of spite. So all of us are kind of playing our role.”

  
  


“I see, you're team gets along well then.”

  
  


Alexander tries not to laugh. Whenever he tells people that, they come to the opposite conclusion. Neither is really wrong nor right, though Kidou is closer to the truth than any other. They get along, are a good team which works together on the field, but even between them there could be tension. However most of the teasing is indeed harmless, just their way of expressing affection.

  
  


“Not as well as your team. Fideo told me a bit about your history.”

  
  


Kidou remains silent.

  
  


“So did Fudou”, he says to lead the talk in a different direction, realising that he's uncomfortable, “really, aliens?”

  
  


“Yeah. I tell you about it some time. And a bit about our dialects.”

  
  


He smiles.

 

 

“Sure, I'd love that.”

  
  


*

  
  


Alexander comes back later than expected, but he doesn't hurry. Jonas is waiting, sitting in the common room, a book in his hands. He's probably not even reading at this point, lost in thoughts instead, blankly starring at the pages. Still, he appreciates that his friend – because that's what he's always first, friend and then Captain – waited for him to come back.

  
  


“You know what I feel like doing now?”, Alexander says on the stairs leading to their rooms.

  
  


Jonas looks up, eyebrow raised; Alex just grins, thinking that despite of being friends, teasing can be too much fun.

  
  


“ _Krökeln_.”

  
  


(Jonas throws a pillow at him.)

  
  


* * *

 

a. Tollpatsch – I guess you could also translate it with 'klutz'

_b. Das is mir zu fiegelintsch -For me that's too fiegelintsch (complicated, difficult/hard)_

_c._ krökeln – Tischfußball, tabletop football

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the other FFI Teams, but obviously I can't make a chapter without some Inazuma Japan players, so that's done :D


	6. Bavarian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 06. Or how Luca feels like a victim because he knows his Krapfen; it's not his fault that the others argue about pancakes and doughnuts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luca' description talks about museums and the 'Deutsche Museum' in Munich is the biggest, so he's from there.

“ _Obacht_!”

 

It's the only warning Jonas gets before a ball hits the back of his head. He turns around to glare in the general direction the shoot had come from, eyes settling on a sheepish looking Luca who raises his hands in defence.

 

“Sorry, Captain.”

 

“Send a warning next time”, Heinrich says when he makes sure that Jonas is fine; it's nothing serious, not really, but he liked to fuss over anyone on the team regardless.

 

“I did say ' _Achtung_ ' though”, Luca mutters, wondering since when it matters whether he said 'heads up' in English or in German with a dialect; maybe he should have addressed Jonas specifically.

 

Thankfully, Manuel comes to his aid, saying that it's time for dinner. Jonas doesn't complain. He seems a bit lost in thoughts and Luca wonders if this has to do with their last match, the one they had barely won. This year, it's not as easy as they thought it would be, though considering the matches in group A, he doesn't really consider them unlucky with the teams they have to face.

 

“Don't worry, he had been hit by worse.”

 

Luca sends Max a small smile, grateful that he's trying to cheer him up.

 

“Still”, he continues, grinning, “I suppose it doesn't hurt when you help cleaning up behind us today. To make amends.”

 

Of course. Luca sighs, but does as Max suggests, collecting stray balls and putting them in the nets, making sure that there are no towels lying around and takes remaining bottles with him so that they could be refilled for their next practise in the morning. It takes him a few minutes, but he has enough time for a short shower and still be one of the firsts in the dinner hall.

 

The incident seems forgotten by then, or at least he doesn't get teased for 'trying to eliminate our Captain', as he'd expect one of the younger ones to say. Not such a surprise, there had been worse after all, including a broken nose and some sprained ankles, the worst injuries self-inflicted. Sometimes they just overdo it, not allowing their bodies to rest properly.

 

Still, following the motto of 'better safe than sorry', he gestures Jonas who looks around for a place to sit down, over.

 

“ _Hau di hera, samma mehra._ ”

 

It might be annoying, but Luca thought it would be more suspicious not to use a dialect after what happened. Jonas raises an eyebrow, but the invitation is obvious enough, so he comes over and sits down between him and Maximilian.

 

“You feeling better?”

 

Jonas shrugs and it's clear that he doesn't, even if Luca is still not sure why. But dinner means that there won't be any talk about football – a rule implemented by their former Captain – and since that seems to be the reason for his sullen mood, he pushes it aside for the moment. Instead he tries to test the waters

 

“You need a _Bussl_ from me to make it better?”

 

“Don't you dare.”

 

He glares at him, half-heartedly, but Luca is just relieved. This means he's at least not completely out of it. However now is not the time to keep thinking about their Captain's troubles. They could still do this after dinner. There are more pressing matters, Luca figures out. Before Jonas had joined them, Manuel had already complained about dinner, quietly, but loud enough for him to hear it. Maximilian doesn't look so happy either, poking at the round sweet on his plate.

 

“Why _Kräppel_?”

 

“That's still _Krapfen_ ”, Luca corrects him, “And I think Peter asked for it?”

 

“No, I asked for _Pfannkuchen_. Not _Berliner_ ”, Peter corrects both of them, “Erwin, why are you doing this to us?”

 

He turns to their teammate who had been on kitchen duty this day. Erwin seems mostly confused, isn't used to being criticised when he's the one who had been cooking. Mostly because he did whatever everyone else wanted to eat instead of his own favourite foods. Or what their coach wanted.

 

“This is one though?”, he says, looking at the powdered snack, before realising something, “Unless you meant _Eierkuchen_?”

 

Now it's Peter's time to look perplexed, brows knitted.

 

“I have no idea why you would say that, but honestly, what's so difficult about a thin dough in a pan?”

 

“Which has eggs in it, so it's called _Eierkuchen_.”

 

“You mean more eggs than a _Pfannkuchen,_ which is the reason it's called differently.”

 

“You should have just said pancakes, than we wouldn't have had the problem”, someone Luca can't see but sounds like Jens, mutters.

 

“But that's such an American thing to say”, Peter defends himself, “not to mention that they tend to be thinner and sweeter than actual _Pfannkuchen_. Besides, then I could also have asked for Crepes.”

 

“ _Ja_ , _mei._ It is what it is.”, Luca sighs, before anyone can say that those are even thinner.

 

This bickering leads nowhere, it never does. Maybe Erwin should have considered beforehand that he might prepare something which differs from what the other one imagined. Or he should have questioned why he would like to eat something this sweet at such an hour in the first place. Better interrupt this before it ends in a heated discussion; they don't really need that, not after their talk about _Brötchen, Schrippe_ and _Semmel_.

 

“Captain, please say something!”

 

Jonas ignores Luca's plea, doesn't even give him the satisfaction of a sigh. He should have known, though it does hurt a bit. He wonders if he's angry with him after all. At the same time it's amusing, watching his attempt to eat without dripping jam everywhere.

 

“Guess we're on our own this time”, Max says, reaching behind Jonas to pat Luca on the back.

 

“ _A so a Schmarrn_ ”, Luca grumbles, pushing his fork aside and eating the _Krapfen_ with his hands; there was no way he would call it anything else.

 

“Ah”, Kurt who had been quiet the whole time says, “a _Kaiserschmarrn_ would be nice right now.”

 

(At this point, Jonas stands up and leaves the room.)

 

* * *

 

a. _Hau di hera, samma mehra -_ Sit down here, then we are more people.

_b. Bussl –_ Küsschen; Kuss – Kiss, Küsschen – a light kiss, a peck

c. _Ja_ , _mei -_ an exclamation, which can mean a lot of things, also depending on the emphasis; can be uttered after something was said you don't agree with; here it's something like 'Oh well'

d. _A so a Schmarrn_ – An expression of being unhappy with something. A _Kaiserschmarrn_ is a type of food, kind of like a 'scrambled' pancake.

e. Explaining for my region only, just for fun: Berliner is a fried soft snack with jam inside (also translated as doughnut or bismarck, apparently?), but in Berlin it's called Pfannkuchen. Pfannkuchen however refers to a pancake, while Eierkuchen is just a pancake which has more eggs in it. Also a Krapfen is a different thing here as well, simple fried yeast dough, often with raisins.

_ f. Brötchen, Schrippe, Semmel –  _ idk how to explain it in English, but it's just basically about different names for (bread)rolls/ bun _ s _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to call certain pastries is an international relatable feeling I think, so it was fun to write about. I hope it wasn't confusing, I probably should have made an infographic :') Also please don't be angry with Jonas, he's a really tired captain.


	7. Kölsch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or Jonas doesn't really understand the complicated relationship between people from Düsseldorf and Köln and he's pretty sure Peter and Jens actually don't hate each other, but it's not like he's up to date with their antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Köln (Cologne) has one of the most famous schools for music and since music plays a part in Jens' description, he's from there. Also their dialect is amusing.

When Jonas wakes up after a short nap in his room, he's still a bit drowsy and doesn't think much of the silence first. Maybe it's also because of the slight headache he hadn't been able to get rid off. He puts his training clothes on, hoping that the fresh air will help him. When he leaves his room, he starts to wonder, eventually, why he doesn't hear his teammates being their usual selves. In other words, it's quiet. Too quiet.

 

Jonas goes downstairs and risks a short glance in the kitchen, but neither his team nor their coach is anywhere to be seen. Why is it so quiet then? Has he missed practise? His sleep hadn't lasted that long, maybe fifteen minutes top.

(An hour, actually, but Jonas felt bad for sleeping so long in the middle of the day, even if he had needed that sleep.)

  
  


Before he looks outside, he passes Peter's room which is the only one with an open door. To his surprise, he sees how in some way the whole team fits in the small space; they are sitting in various position on the desk, the bed and the floor, gathered around Peter as well as Jens who are starring at each other.

  
  


“What are they doing?”, he mutters under his breath, even though he isn't sure if he really wants to know.

  
  


“Starring contest”, Torsten who sits close to the door and heard him, explains, “when Peter wins, Jens has to play.”

  
  


That doesn't explain anything. Jonas wonders why he bothers sometimes. Thankfully, Max catches his confused gaze and – lightly laughing – clarifies that it's about the violin which was brought along.

  
  


“It was about singing first, but you know Jens, no way to get him to do it in front of us.”

  
  


Jonas wonders if he should stay or rather go outside and for a run, like he had intended to before becoming aware of this eerie silence. This decision is taken from him though when Peter is the first to look away, rapidly blinking a few times as if he had to make sure that he was still able to; honestly, how long had they been at it?

  
  


Even though Jonas is curious what Jens won, he doesn't ask. He seems more relived than pleased, so not having to play looks like enough of a prize. It's not the first time that Peter is bugging Jens about music – well, it's not the first time that he bugs him about anything – but once again Jonas wonders when he's supposed to stop them. They are both forwards, but their arguments are never about football, or at least who is better in this regard. Not knowing what to do when they are on the field is one thing. Not knowing what he's supposed to do when the team is acting like the boys they are is a completely different thing.

  
  


“I'm glad that you're so productive today”, Jonas eventually says and much to his amusement, some who hadn't been aware he's present, jump slightly, “if you're not too tired, you can join me for a run.”

  
  


There are some groans and annoyed sighs, but ten minutes later all of them are outside where he waited for them. He had no real destination in mind, so he allows Maximilian to lead them for a few metres before he takes over, eventually switching with Alexander. It's what he likes the most, when they work together like this without any words. And it causes him to forget about training in the evening. Because as it turns out, some still seem a bit on edge.

 

  
Training the next morning doesn't go that well either. When Jens along wither Ernst joins them, he's looking at Peter who was animatedly as well as loudly talking to Alexander.

  
  


“ _Häs de widder Bubbelwasser jedrunke_?”, Jens wants to know, “you really should stop talking so much, it's annoying.”

  
  


“Well, at least I have taste in comparison to your and you're disgusting _Kölsch._ Who even drinks that?”

  
  


“None of you, obviously, since this is alcohol and you're underage.”

  
  


“I was just saying”, Peter goes on, ignoring Alexander who's their voice of reason, “that obviously you have no taste. Well, only in music but since you don't show anything in front of us, even that is debatable.”

  
  


“ _Pass op, wat de säs_!”

  
  


Jens' warning causes Torsten to automatically turn to Jonas. He doesn't have to say anything, the gesture is obvious enough, even if Jonas can't see his face. The Captain sighs.

  
  


“Peter? Shut up. Jens, go with Torsten to work on your penalty shoots. Now.”

  
  


“Bossy”, Ernst says, grinning, even when Jonas glares at him; at least it has an effect – he was still amused, but he jogs over to join Jens' training.

  
  


The result of practise is a bit better than in it had been in the evening and he sees some of them making progress with their techniques, especially Ernst seems to be in good shape. At one point, when Jens makes a short pause, Jonas decides to talk to him. He doesn't even sigh when he sits next to him, waits a few minutes after Jens acknowledges his presence with a nod before he starts.

  
  


“You and Peter really are a pain, huh? Why can't you get along.”

  
  


Straight to the point is still the best way to go, no need to beat around the bush. He believes that this is something the team appreciates about him. Jens hums, weighing the pros and cons about being honest or joking. In the end, he simply shrugs and looks at him with a lopsided smile.

  
  


“Well, it's a special relationship, Peter... Well, _d_ _at es ene janz abstrakte Minsch_. ” 

  
  


Jonas raises an eyebrow, but Jens just laughs.

  
  


“Don't rack your brain, we're fine. Most of the times, I guess. I won't punch him. Yet”

  
  


Jonas has no idea if he's joking or not. He doesn't dare to ask. Instead he stays and watches the rest practising for a while, listening to Jens humming some melody he can't place but didn't hear for the first time. It's a nice short break. Even if he's sure that he hadn't put an end to Jens' and Peter's... disagreements.

  
  


(Well, in the end the two work well together on the field, so he tries not to dwell on it.)

 

* * *

 

 

a. Kölsch – Colognian (is an English word, apparently?); Köln is one of the cities who have their own word in English with Cologne (like Munich – München); I mention this here because Kölsch can not just refer to the dialect but also beer (see below).

b. 'Häs de widder Bubbelwasser jedrunke?' - 'Have you drunken sparkling water again?' As in 'you're talking too much'.

c. 'Kölsch' is a type of beer, but honestly everyone not from Cologne will tell you it doesn't deserve to be called that; it's an insult to beer.

d. 'Pass op, wat de säs!' - 'Be careful what you say'.

e. 'Dat es ene janz abstrakte Minsch.' - 'This is a quite abstract person'. An indirect insult for people who aren't comprehensible nor friendly; used as a joke in this context rather than an insult

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently the feud between Cologne and Düsseldorf is like really old and historically, explaining it would take too much place, just take my word for it :'D Also I didn't mean to write about Peter this often, he just... fits most of the times.


	8. Bremen and Hamburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 08. Or Jonas thinks he's a good Captain, but sometimes even he has doubts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Bremer Stadtmusikanten are part of Ernst description, so that's why he's from there! Jan is from Hamburg just because I wanted to use this dialect as well and it fit with Bremen. Also both are city-states, so I pretend that my coincidences were actually intended.

Sometimes, Jonas thinks, the team gives him too much credit.

  


Most of them took their last loss rather personally and Jonas can't say anything because as a Captain he feels like he's to blame the most. Some part of him knows this isn't completely true, that they are a team and he shouldn't shoulder the blame alone, but he can't really help it. That's why he's glad to be alone for the moment, getting some fresh air and allowing his face to show his emotions instead of hiding them behind a mask in front of his team. At least until Ernst comes to join him outside.

  


“ _Wie geiht di dat_?”

  


“I'm okay, just need some quiet”, Jonas replies, ignoring that the silence in the room was what he couldn't bear any more, “what about you?”

  


“ _Muscha._ ”

  


Jonas sighs. Of course.

  


“At least you guys never lose your humour.”

  


Ernst grins. Jonas is glad that he does because it's an honest one and it's something which cheers him up, only slightly, but it helps to know not anyone feels as lost as he does.

  


“What can I say, even though my name suggests it, I'm not so serious all the time.”  
  


He claps their Captain on the back. Maybe, Jonas thinks, he's not as good at hiding as he thought he was. ('No, you just underestimate your team from time to time', a voice in the back of his mind which suspiciously sounds like Alexander whispers.) Ernst looks at him with an unreadable expression, though before Jonas can ask, he starts talking again.

  


“ _Lass uns noch mal um den Pudding geh’n._ ”

  


“Let's go around the Pudding? I don't suppose this means we're going out for lunch?”

  


“Nah, let's go around the block. Fresh air helps, but I think walking helps even more.”

  


Jonas agrees, not because he believes that it helps but because he feels restless and walking a bit sounds actually not so bad. Just before they turn the corner, they see Jan heading to their accommodation. Jonas knew that he hadn't been with the rest of the team, but had assumed that he had been in his room; apparently he was wrong and Jan had gone outside before Jonas had done it. Jan doesn't look pleased to see them, he never really does, but this time he's rather hostile. Even Ernst seems to realise that.

  


“You still outside?”

  


Jan raises an eyebrow.

  


“I don't see why I shouldn't. _Wat is de Klock?_ ”

  


“Sorry, no idea, but not too late, right Captain?”

  


“No, it's okay.”

  


Ernst looks at the bag in Jan's hand and can guess what he might have bought, grinning.

  


“A _Franzbrötchen_ a day keeps the doctor away, right?”

  


Jan sighs. Normally he tries to keep away, doesn't allow his emotions to get the better of him. But having their Captain and another teammate confront him outside – he knows they are just asking, but he's on edge and it helps, directing his anger at someone – just triggers something.

  


“Does it matter?”

  


“Hey, I was just asking. What's with the bad mood?”

  


“We lost, if you haven't figured out, against a team we shouldn't have.”

  


“That's not Ernst fault though”, Jonas interferes, “so watch yourself, that's no way to talk to him.”

  


“It's not Jonas' fault either”, Ernst says because he knows their Captain, can guess that he blames himself because he's caring too much.

  


Jan shakes his head, looking like he wants to disagree, but in the end he just shrugs and mutters an “If you want to think that.”

  


“Excuse me, do you have a problem with how I lead the team?”

  


That's the last straw. Jan glares at him and while he doesn't shout, he does raise his voice; Jonas wouldn't be surprised if the rest of the team could hear them.

  


“Leading? You didn't do much of that during the second half. There were a lot of possibilities but you didn't use any of them and stuck to the usual.”

  


“If coach decides on a formation and Alexander doesn't see a need to change, what's wrong with it?I don't see why I should go against their decision.”

  


“Blaming the others now? As expected. But of course you wouldn't go against them. In the end, you're just a _Bangbüx._ ”

  


Jonas doesn't know what to think about this, honestly, only that he's annoyed; it's not the first time that he calls him a scaredy-cat, but this time it hurts. Because this is a thought he did have and was too afraid to admit to himself. He's aware that this isn't the complete truth, that Alexander would probably tell him not to be stupid, after all it's his and not Jonas job to work on strategies. He's trusting him and going against this would be a violation of that trust.

  


“You should go, we need to be refreshed in the morning”, is all Jonas says, doesn't want it to turn in a heated argument neither will win, only throwing words at each other which will hurt.  
  


“ _Klei mi an de Feut_ ”, Jan hisses, before storming past them, probably going to hide in his room until he could cool off.

  


Ernst sighs. He also had his trouble getting along with Jan. Once they had argued – he forgot why, it had been about the cities they come from, something regional, anyway – Jan had just scoffed and ended their discussion with a 'the best thing about Bremen is the _Autobahn_ to Hamburg'. While it was a joke most laughed at – because he doesn't make them often and it was kind of amusing – Ernst had been annoyed. But they were a team and as such, they had to get along.

  


“I'll go get Kurt. You should apologise later.”

  


Jonas sighs. Kurt was good. Safe. He had helped more often with their arguing than most others did.

  


“Maybe I should...”

  


But for now, he was going to stay outside a while longer, trying to collect his thoughts. Ernst seems to understand that, patting him on the back before going inside, leaving Jonas alone to think.

  


(Nobody says being a Captain is easy.)

 

 

* * *

 

a.  _Wie geiht di dat_? (Bremen) - Informal “How are you?”

b.  _Muscha_ (Bremen) – not too bad, though a bit more negative as in 'good because I have no choice'

c. Ernst (his name) is also an adjective which means serious

d. _Wat is de Klock?_   (Hamburg) - what time is it?

e. _Franzbrötchen_ are one of my favourite pastries, even though I'm not from Hamburg... warm dough with cinnamon is just really good

_f. klei mi an de Feut (Hamburg) -_ _a less vulgar (?) 'fuck off'_

_g. Autobahn -_ motorway/highway/expressway (whatever you want to call it) in Germany __  
_ _

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was planned as two separate chapters, but then both parts were rather short & then I realised I missed two characters & one dialect I really wanted to write about so, yeah, as an exception two dialect in one story.


	9. Saxon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 09. Or sometimes Jonas knows that he can't do anything and allows their teammates to help each other out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I placed them in Sachsen (Saxon) because I wanted to use this dialect as well and they were just... left. That's also because they are friends, there is no deep reason for their friendship.

Theodor and Niklas are on the field, training together, when Jonas comes back from a little shopping trip.

 

It looks like they do passing practice which is kind of weird considering the hour, but maybe they had just been restless. They wouldn't be the first who couldn't sit still and had to busy themselves with some practise, though it is unusual. Normally, Theo is someone he doesn't have to worry about and for that, he is grateful. Niklas really admires Theodor, everyone knows that, which is no surprise. With his good manners and iron will, Theo is a model athlete par excellence. Jonas is sure that he will play professional. Maybe Spain, considering his close relationship with some of the Red Matador players.

 

Jonas smiles to himself. These two were rather special, somehow like Alexander and himself. Sometimes they end up talking in their dialect if it's just the two of them and immediately switch back to Standard German once one of their teammates join their conversation. It's kind of funny, when you're witness to it for the first time, the change in speech startling, though Gerald and Kurt tend to do the same; they aren't together that often on their own though, so it's less obvious. Right now, it seems like they don't _sächseln_ at all.

 

“I'm just tired of it”, Niklas says when Jonas approaches them, apparently not aware of their Captain's presence yet, passing over the ball “'Niklas of Blitzkrieg' just because I'm the fastest and breaking through opponent's lines? That's sounds so wrong, I hate it.”

 

Theodor kicks back, though his heart doesn't seem to be into it; seeing this, their coach probably would have nagged and say something along the lines of 'what was that, the ball is starving on its way, more strength into the kick please'.

 

“Jonas already addressed this after an interview, told one of the reporters. Maybe you can ask him to do it again or even ask for coach's help.”

 

Niklas sighs. Jonas decides that this is probably a conversation he wasn't supposed to hear, so he turns around. If he comes to ask him, Jonas will definitely go to their coach, but right now he needs a bit time to think, as it seems.

 

When it's time for dinner, they sit at the table as if nothing had happened. Jonas wonders if he should talk to them later after all, though without making it too obvious that he saw them practising. He can't be there for everyone at the same time, he knows that, but he'd like to try, at least.

 

They might not talk about football during dinner – Jonas likes that rule, it's nice to be able to keep a distance once in a while – but that doesn't mean it's quiet. Manuel and Gerald were at it since the morning, telling terrible jokes just for fun and urging the rest of the team to share one as well. It's stupid but very refreshing, he thinks, though he has his doubts when they leech on to Niklas. He doesn't interfere though and eventually, Niklas gives in.

 

“What does a Saxion say when he wants to buy a Christmas tree in the USA?”, Niklas starts, just to get Manuel off his back.

 

“I don't know.”

 

He waits a moment, just a bit, until he reveals with a rather monotone voice: “ _Ätänschenplease_. ”

 

Theodor tries not to smile. The rest is not really getting it, though after a second a few are snorting, rather because of the confused expression on Manuel's face than actually understanding the joke a few seconds too late. Someone raises an eyebrow.

 

“You know, because it sounds like 'Attention please' but in reality he's asking for a fir – _eine Tanne_ – which combined with the minimisation suffix '- _chen'_ and dialect turns in 'a _Tänschen,_ please'.”

 

“Jokes aren't funny if you have to explain them”, Manuel mutters, but he seems to realise that there is no point in annoying anyone further, so he turns back to his food.

 

It's quieter, but there is still some chattering and Jonas can't help but to relax. It's always nice when the team sits together like this for meals and he doesn't have to worry. ('Liar', Alexander would say, 'you just eat more than Kurt does' and Jonas would just shrug him off, after all those points aren't mutually exclusive.)

 

Okay, maybe he had to change his opinion a bit, Jonas realises over the course of dinner, when he looks at Theo's plate, the peas carefully pushed to the side. He tries not to laugh. He isn't the only one who is aware of it.

 

“ _Sei nä so käbsch_ ”, Niklas tells him, and it takes Jonas a moment to understand that he shouldn't be picky with his food; sometimes, when he understands what they said, it feels like an enlightenment.

 

Theo looks like he wants to complain that he shouldn't tell him what to do, but under Niklas stern expression he sucks it up and mixes the pea under the mashed potatoes. 'Happy?', his expression seems to say and his friend does look pleased.

 

Afterwards, they go through next day's training plan, or more precisely Jonas tells them what they are going to do. Niklas who seems rather talkative today, as Ernst points out with a grin, adds his own two cents. Looks like the talk did affect him, Jonas muses, when he sees that he's a bit tense. This is obvious to the rest of the team as well, even though they have no idea why. Maybe some think he's still annoyed by Manuel's antics.

 

There us a limit to their patience though, especially when Niklas tells them to do a proper warm up in the morning, looking at a few people individually. Erwin looks like he wants to say something, taking a deep breath, but before Jonas has a chance to put a stop to this, Theodor interrupts them.

 

“ _Hör off de Muddi_ ”, he says and it's probably the biggest betrayal of all; Niklas looks at him as if he was the last one he expected to call him mother and it's so comical that half of the team laughs.

 

Theodor just shrugs, sending him a cocky grin, something anyone else would have punched him for, but Niklas just sighs. He probably hadn't been aware of the tension in his own shoulders and sends him a grateful smile.

 

(At least Niklas seems to be in a better mood now – as Jonas suspected, he can't solve all things, and that's totally fine.)

 

* * *

 

a. sächseln - speaking with a Saxon accent

_b. Hör off de Muddi – Listen to (the) mother_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter was a bit difficult, somehow, though it was slightly inspired by Hiroto's speech in the third game with Midorikawa.


	10. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10. Or Jonas 'I'm going to leave my teammates behind on the Island please give me a break' Polak. 'And there goes the saying Germans have no humour', Queraldo says while Pierre wonders if he's even joking or completely serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And to finish, kind of a summary chapter, including the other Captains. (11 Chapters would have been meaningful because of player number, but I like my chapters even and 16 was too much). Looking back on it, I probably should have put each player in one of the 16 states but I like this better, even though there is no dialect in this chapter.

“Good morning, I'm glad you could make it today. It's so lovely to talk to you three. It was certainly a good tournament so far. Even though you didn't make it, all of you had exciting matches. Where do we start?”

 

Not for the first time does Jonas wonder why he didn't send Alexander in his place, pretending to be sick. Or Peter. Even Jan might have been a better candidate. Next to him, Pierre and Queraldo seem equally pleased to have this interview after they didn't qualify. Obviously the journalist wasn't wrong, but honestly, with Cotarl who wiped the floor with them and Roniejo's team, it was difficult to speak about doing their best. She seems blissfully unaware, or just ignores it like a professional.

 

Maybe he would have felt better if the other two Captains had been present as well. Then it would look less like a 'we say you played well to make you feel better about losing' and more like a wrap up of the whole block B matches. Trying to cheer them up and make them feel validated was a nice attempt, but nothing more. Okay and maybe he was a bit curious about seeing the other teams in a different setting. Roniejo had been rather... distant during their game, even though Lagarto was dancing like usual on the field, moving to the rhythms of Samba when he challenged them. Though that had seemed duller as well, looked more like a way to cheer up their Captain. Not that he had any knowledge about dancing.

(He thinks about his best friend doing such a move and tries not to laugh at that mental image of Alexander – that would certainly cheer him up.)

 

And Rococo was... interesting. The Captain of this tournament's dark horse was looking rather distant and stoic but he had seen him smile and laugh when his teammates did some good plays. Even when he caught Peter's shoots did he look happy, not malicious, but pleased that he was able to have stopped such a strong attack, so there was that. It did remind him a bit of Max, his cheeky grin.

 

“Thank you, Pierre”, the journalist says and Jonas hopes it hadn't been too obvious that he had been lost in thoughts for a bit.

 

As if she heard his mind, she turns to him with a smile.

 

“Your team seems to be close as well, I bet you're glad to have them.”

 

Jona's is ready to rattle off some empty phrases he rehearsed beforehand, hoping that it's not something which had been said before. However Pierre answers for him, smiling like he wasn't going to say something which shifts the whole dynamic of the interview.

 

“He would leave them behind on the Island if he could get away with it.”

 

(Back at the English Camp, Edgar snorts and Fideo who's practising might have smiled slightly as well if he had watched the interview.)

 

“Well, that's a bit harsh, isn't it?”

 

The reporter seems confused, though she still smiles, as if this could help to turn the situation around. She looks at Jonas, probably expecting him to deny. He tries not to sigh. Knowing their coach, he's probably going to get in trouble for not saying something sooner. But even if he's not here, he knows that she's just doing her job – she'd probably rather interview a Neuer or Müller.

 

“They would stay here if they could. We all would, after all we came here to play in the final.”

 

She seems relieved that the boy managed to save this, nods, an “Of course” following. That was a mistake, to relax, because the next thing Jonas says is “also I would drop them in the ocean if I could”, because the other's tell him he has no humour and if there is one thing he likes to do, then it's doing things out of spite.

 

Queraldo laughs, Pierre still smiles and the reporter seems not so sure what to say. They probably shouldn't antagonise her, but all of them had enough bad experiences with journalists at their young age and in the end they can always twist their words, no matter how nice they were. Still, he feels like he should be a bit honest.

 

“The feeling is very mutual though”, he admits, “I have no idea why I'm still Captain.”

 

“Nobody of us really knows why we were chosen”, Pierre says, maybe as an apology for starting with it in the first place.

 

('Except Edgar', they all think but don't say.)

 

“And yet you did a good job at leading your team”, she says, glad for an opportunity to get back the control of the situation, “is there anything you learned from the matches?”

 

“A lot of things, to be honest. We had good moments to learn about or own skills, our limits and how we can work together as a team even better.”

 

The other two agree with him, saying something similar. Jonas wouldn't be surprised if they were also briefed by their coaches beforehand to know what they shouldn't say. He hopes their coach won't be too angry with him, though he can already imagine the rest of the team trying to figure out how to cover him. It's nice, knowing that he doesn't have to shoulder everything alone. This team could often be the source of a headache, but he also enjoyed playing football with them. He's going to miss this. Though he does like his own team back in Hannover, the ones who stayed behind but watched their matches, wishing them good luck.

 

Queraldo keeps his answers to her questions rather short, thankfully, because it means the interview is over rather quickly now. It was still early, so they want to make use of the rest of the day. They weren't going to participate in the FFI any more, but they were allowed to use the grounds until their departure. And he's restless. The other two Captains seem ready to leave, so Jonas just waves as a good-bye; Queraldo grins and Pierre sends him a small smile.

 

And that's probably going to be the last time he sees them, unless they run into each other during the last matches. It's a bit frustrating, not being able to play in the stadium any more and he does feel like he hadn't done enough, failed to lead them to victory.

 

However Jonas can't wait for the next tournament – Captain or not, he'll make sure that his team comes out on the top the next time.

 

(And - maybe - with some new teammates, he doesn't have to suffer as much as he did concerning those dialect.)

 

* * *

 

a. I forgot if Manuel Neuer (goalkeeper, currently playing for Bayern Munich) and Thomas Müller (Forward, currently playing for Bayern Munich) were already on the National team when Inazuma Eleven theoretically takes place but I thought those are the most well known...

b. funfact in case you didn't read it: Maximilian's surname is Müller, but it's a rather common name so he didn't get a 'related to Thomas Müller backstory'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me, I hope you enjoyed this self-indulgent story, I might post some more trivia on my tumblr, so feel free to look there or ask some stuff, I always love to talk about the FFI :D

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the start! Thanks to SnowyWolff who suggested Mark as having German relatives. Hochdeutsch is actually really a lie. Nowadays it's used it as a synonym for standard language, meaning you speak without or the least amount of dialect. But historically speaking, it was used as a distinction from Niederdeutsch which was spoken in the North. Someone tell Jonas.


End file.
